All these things I hate revolve around me
by poulpy
Summary: HPDM abandonnée /!\ Harry avait tout pour lui, même l'alcool et c'est ce qui le perda. Comment faire une fois viré de chez soi par sa femme et relégué à squatter le canapé de son ennemi : Drago Malefoy ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Je suis blonde, yeux bleu, 1m65, 16 ans, Française et tout cela avec un rejet du cerveau me permettant d'écrire de telles imbécillités sans en avoir honte... Vous l'avez compris ? Je ne suis **pas** JK Rowling !  
L'UNIVERS ET LES PERSONNAGES DE HARRY POTTER NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS !

(Seule l'idée du scénario m'appartient car c'est ce qui reste de mes deux neurones qui l'a conçut xP)

Vous voulez le copyright aussi ?

©

**Note de l'auteur (si on peut appeller ça un auteur):** _Malheureux_ !! Qu'as tu fait ??? Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de _mort_ en appuyant sur le lien pour ouvrir cette page !! Préparez vous à entrez dans un monde dont vous ne pourrez plus sortir...

Alors voilà, je me lance... _(-quoi ? -j'ai dit je me lance !!!...Australiiie !!! - ah non pas encore !)_ hum je me lance dans la grande famille des fictions Harry Potter _(c'est pas ma première fic mais dans cette catégorie si)_ alors je voudrais savoir si... vous aviez une place libre à St Mangouste pour moi ? De préférence dans la chambre de Lockhart, c'est pour mon bien _(et surtout le vôtre)_... Brefouille ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre faisant office d'introduction à ma fiction vous plaira... Vous pourrez le remarquer aisemment mais je le dit à l'avance : j'ai l'âme aussi dépravée que celle d'un poulpe ménopausé alors ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver vos personnages préférés dans des situations _comiques_ ou affreusement _ridicules_ ou encore sans _intêret_... maintenant je vous laisse lire _(si, j'arrive à lâcher mes otages quand je me force, je vous jure)_. Sur ce _**bonne lecture**_ et surtout... **bonne chance** !!

* * *

•○• **All these things I hate revolve around me •**○•

Pourquoi me dis tu ce que **tu** veux _entendre _?

Quand **tu** t'endors, mes rêves deviennent _larmes_

J'ai du _**mal**_ à te croire, je ne sens _pas_ cette situation

_Cour_, cherche l'endroit qui te sauvera, cache **toi**

Ce sera le **meilleur** endroit pour quand tu te sentira _comme_ moi

* * *

**Introduction :**

Marchant dans la neige, enfonçant ses pieds profondément à chaque pas, une silhouette avançait sur la place de Godric's Hollow. Sa cape noire virevoltait légèrement, le vent décoiffait ses cheveux sombres, il avait tout juste 25 ans. Sa marche n'était pas certaine, titubait-il à cause du vent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il se dirigeait avec une volonté certaine vers une maison se trouvant de l'autre côté de la place, en face du monument aux morts du village. Au moment où l'inconnu posa son pied dans la neige environnant le monument, l'obélisque comportant les noms des défunts se transforma en une statue représentant un jeune homme, une jeune femme et un bébé qu'elle portait. L'homme s'arrêta un instant et observa la statue. Peu de temps plus tard, il détacha son regard vitreux de couleur émeraude du bronze et son continua son chemin.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la place, il regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon de la maison en brique. Autour d'une table dressée spécialement en ce jour de fête, était assis deux jeunes garçons et leur mère qui tenait dans ses bras un nouveau née. Les deux petits garçons étaient turbulents et s'agités autour de la dinde qui commençait à se refroidir. La mère avait de longs cheveux roux et donnait le biberon à sa fille du nom de Lily. Elle releva la tête avec énervement quand les garçons firent tomber un vase. Elle se leva et posa l'enfant dans son parc de jeux. Elle tira l'oreille des deux jeunes garçons en même temps puis ramassa les morceaux de vase par terre.

Ce devait être une belle soirée.

Mais l'absence du père se faisait ressentir un peu plus chaque soir. Lorsque la mère revint dans le champ de vision de l'homme, les deux garçons étaient sagement assis à table et elle pu redonner tranquillement le biberon à sa fille.

L'homme quitta du regard la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne prit pas la peine de taper, il avait les clefs. Une fois dans le corridor, il n'enleva pas sa cape et entra dans le salon. Le silence régnant dans la pièce redoubla d'intensité.

C'était censé être une belle soirée.

Les bras vide en cette soirée de noël, plus de trois heures de retard, une haleine empestant l'alcool, les bottes trempées par la neige, voilà comment Harry Potter figurait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon de sa maison.

-où étais tu ? Il est 22h00 passé ! Je m'inquiétais, le repas est froid, nous t'avons attendu toute la soirée !

Il ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ou juste une chose : la soirée au bar avec ses collègues a durée plus longtemps que prévue... mais cette excuse avait perdu toute crédibilité depuis le temps qu'il l'utilisait. Et puis en cette soirée de noël aucun de ses collègues n'avaient voulu l'accompagner au bar. Ginny débordait de colère, cela faisait depuis trop longtemps qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle se leva, déterminé à lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais Harry n'avança même pas dans le salon, il reprit son chemin dans le couloir et monta les marches de l'escalier pour aller directement se coucher.

James se leva de table et tira sur la robe de sa mère.

-papa noël va passer même si papa est malade ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle baissa sa tête, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et c'est avec un mince sourire qu'elle lui répondit :

-mon chéri... papa noël passera... mais pas ici.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des valises se posaient brutalement sur le seuil de la porte. Lily qui était dans son parc de jeux magique n'avait pas encore compris ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus et James restaient si calme, si triste tendit que leur père se faisait mettre à la porte par leur mère.

* * *

_Alors ce début ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Court ? Oui je le sais, mais c'est une introduction, une mise en bouche si je puis dire ! C'est ma première fiction sur Harry Potter et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçue. En attendant, je me mets à l'écriture du deuxième chapitre. Toute reviews est **strictement **interdite ! Mais ne pas en mettre est un crime... alors que faire ? En attendant, je pose là mon clavier, j'ai du déblatérer assez de bêtises pour la semaine à venir._

_Sinon quelqu'un a-t-il reconnu la chanson qui m'a inspiré pour le titre ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer :** Je suis blonde, yeux bleu, 1m65, 16 ans, Française et tout cela avec un rejet du cerveau me permettant d'écrire de telles imbécillités sans en avoir honte... Vous l'avez compris ? Je ne suis **pas** JK Rowling !  
L'UNIVERS ET LES PERSONNAGES DE HARRY POTTER NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS !

(Seule l'idée du scénario m'appartient car c'est ce qui reste de mes deux neurones qui l'ont conçut xP)

Vous voulez le copyright aussi ?

©

**Note de l'auteur :** généralement je les mets à la _fin_... Bonne **lecture**, bonne _**évasion**_ dans mon monde et enfin et surtout... bonne _chance_ !

* * *

•○○ **Chapitre 1 **○○○

-Harry ! Harry !

-hum ?

Emergeant de sous la couverture, Harry Potter, ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière du soleil qui arriva sur sa rétine l'éblouie et il préféra les refermer avant de marmonner quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à :

-kess qu'y a ?

Il ne put retenir un bâillement tout en tentant une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir un œil, l'autre étant dominé par sa paupière. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et une voix perçante, aigue et fluette vint martyriser les pauvres tympans du Survivant.

-comment ça « qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » ?! Il est 8h du matin, tu n'es pas rasé, ni lavé, tu n'as pas mangé et tu comptes aller travailler dans cet état ?!

-oh Hermione ! Soupira Harry, laisse moi encore 5 petites minutes...

Harry n'était pas un lève tard, non, il n'aimait juste pas se lever tôt. Et en l'occurrence, pour lui, 8h était très, voir trop, tôt à son goût. Il cacha son œil couleur émeraude sous une paupière lourde tout en serrant fort sa couverture. Qu'il est doux d'être dans son lit, même si celui-ci n'est qu'un canapé.

-cela fait un demi-heure que je te laisse 5 minutes... maintenant tu te lèves !

Pour toute réponse, Harry s'emmitoufla dans la couverture. Il avait l'impression qu'Hermione avait réveiller un pic-vert dans sa tête qui s'amuser à lui taper la paroi du crâne avec un sadisme des plus révoltant. S'il n'était pas si fatigué, il aurait sans doute déjà eu ses jambes qui l'auraient levées et emmenées machinalement dans la salle de bain. Chose qui arrivait rarement, vous pouvez vous en douter.

-mal à la tête, grogna-t-il.

Hermione soupira tout en le regardant... chaque matin, c'était la même rengaine. Harry devait se faire réveiller par Madame car il n'avait pas vu l'heure hier soir et que s'étant couché trop tard, le réveille était des plus difficile. Mais l'information prononcée par Harry avait à peine atteint l'oreille d'Hermione que son cerveau l'avait déjà analysé.

-tu n'aurais pas encore... ?

Elle se retourna rapidement et couru vers le meuble imposant de son salon, la chambre d'Harry. Elle ouvrit les portes qui claquèrent sur le bois du meuble. Harry serra les dents... il était pris en flague. Et le bruits des portes claquant, l'avait un tant sois peu dérangé dans son sommeil léger.

A cet instant, Hermione vit la scène du crime. Deux cadavres de bouteilles étaient allongés sur leurs flancs, le bouchon ayant sauté, le goulot encore humide... aucun doute que le crime était récent. Ces bouteilles, à en juger par l'étiquette et l'odeur, avaient un jour contenue le liquide ambré et réchauffant du Wisky-Pur-Feu. D'un air dégoûté, elle leva sa baguette magique et fit voleter légèrement les deux bouteilles dans les airs, avant de les faire s'entasser dans la poubelle, où reposait déjà un nombre incalculable de bouteilles vides...

Mais Harry avait autre chose à penser que de vider la poubelle, effectivement sa couverture s'élevait dans les airs, grâce à Hermione, et se plier pour aller par la suite se ranger tranquillement dans l'armoire. Oui, Hermione n'avait pas aimé le fait de voir Harry ronfler de nouveau, la main sur le ventre et la bave aux lèvres, alors qu'elle lui parlait peu de temps avant... De ce fait, purement humain et incontrôlable, elle s'était énervée et avait abaissé une nouvelle fois sa baguette, faisant vibrer l'air par son geste.

Harry était désormais en contact direct avec la froideur de l'atmosphère matinal, il se mit en position fœtus mais la main d'Hermione vint le saisir par le col et tenta de le faire tenir debout sur ses jambes en guimauves.

-allez Harry ! Même Rose tient mieux que toi sur ses petites jambes ! Allez ! Debout !!

-Je suis pas un balai magique !! Répliqua-t-il.

-justement ! Tu es aussi ramolli et flagada qu'un Scroutt à pétard !

Finalement, Harry se força à faire tenir en équilibre son corps éternellement mince, non sans avoir indiqué sa mauvaise humeur par un grognement digne d'une chose inhumaine. Il se gratta sa barbe naissante tout en traînant des pieds pour aller se laver. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, 3 minutes après y être entré, il apparut habillé et ma foi, rasé. Il partit dans le corridor mettre sa cape de voyage par-dessus ses épaule portant son uniforme de travail. Il entra dans la cuisine furtivement et prit un toast en bouche, fit un signe de la main à Hermione avant de partir de transplana à son bureau une fois arrivé au bout du jardin.

Hermione, qui venait de réveiller Hugo, soupira d'aise une fois qu'il fut partit. Tout en s'en voulant d'avoir de telles pensées, elle se dit qu'il fallait au plus vite résoudre le problème «alcool » de Harry pour qu'il parte sur de nouvelles bases et pourquoi pas, retrouver sa famille.

Le seul problème qu'elle avait, était que Ron ne l'aidait pas des plus, parfois même il prenait pars à la tuerie des bouteilles alcoolisées que lançait Harry. Il lui faisait croire aussi qu'il s'occuperait de cela plus tard, mais maintenant Hermione ne le croyait plus. Oui, car maintenant cela faisait trois mois que Ron repousser la date où il devrait s'occuper de ça. Cela faisait trois mois que Harry squattait le canapé, vidait les bouteilles ici et détruisait, sans le savoir, le couple et la vie de famille de Ron et Hermione. Les disputes fleurissaient pour un oui comme pour un non, les enfants ne voulaient plus retournaient à la maison après l'école où la crèche pour la plus jeune, de peur de se prendre les foudres de maman ou papa.

Oui, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme, Harry nuisait à leur couple.

* * *

-bonjour Weasley !

-bonjour Mc Lagoon !

-bonjour Weasley !

-bonjour …

-Bonjour Mr. Weasley !

-bonjour Miss Delaligne !

-Aujourd'hui vous avez reçut un hibou provenant du Pays de Galle Mr. Weasley, continua Miss Delaligne en suivant les pas de son supérieur.

Marchant d'un pas assuré sur les dalles de marbre, faisant claquer ses chaussures cirées, faisant tournoyer les pans inférieur de sa cape, Ron Weasley avançait dans le Hall du Ministère de la magie en saluant des collègues inconnus, des supérieurs que trop connus et enfin et surtout sa chère secrétaire.

Elle avait la voix cristalline, agréable, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés parfaitement remontés dans un chignon, sa robe de sorcière impeccablement repassée, sa baguette dans la main droite, ses documents de travails dans la gauche. La secrétaire si parfaite mais pourtant avec un caractère de soumise qui donnait la migraine... Rien que de l'entendre minauder son « Mr. Weasley » à longueur de journée, même le plus sourd des sourds finirait par mourir de maux de tête...

Et ce jour là ne fit pas exception à la règle, Ron Weasley venait d'avoir un horrible mal de crâne grâce à sa secrétaire. Il posa sa main droite sur sa tempe tout en la massant et continua d'avancer jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Enfin il lui posa une question sans pour autant la regarder :

-de quoi ça parle ?

-c'est votre mère qui vous écrit depuis sa maison de vacances que vous lui avait acheté la semaine dernière... Elle vous remercie pour ce cadeau d'anniversaire et espère que vous ne vous surmenez pas trop... Elle vous passe le bonjour de votre père et ...

-oui ?

-... et espère que vous avez enfin mis fin au problème « alcool » de votre ami... elle vous embrasse et espère que vous viendrez lui rendre visite dans le courant de la semaine pour la tenir informer... en espérant un retour de hibou bien entendu Mr. Weasley !

-répondez lui Miss Delaligne, que le problème de mon ami est presque résolu et que j'essayerai de venir dans la semaine mais qu'avant j'irai à St Mangouste pour voir l'état de la maladie de papa. Mais surtout dîtes lui de ne plus m'écrire au travail ! N'oubliez pas de signer : _gros poutoux d'amour maman, Ronnie._ Merci !

Il entra dans l'ascenseur sans laisser le temps à sa secrétaire de prendre note, appuya rapidement sur le bouton deux. Les grilles se refermèrent rapidement dans un léger cliquetis, laissant la pauvre secrétaire qui prenait encore note, immobile pour ne pas faire de bavure sur sa feuille, de l'autre côté. Ron eu un petit rictus, heureux de pouvoir la semer aussi simplement chaque matin. Lorsque la secrétaire remarqua qu'elle était encore une fois en dehors de l'ascenseur, elle poussa un petit cri et Ron s'empressa de lui répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres et avec un signe de main négligeant, tandis que son visage finissait de disparaître au niveau inférieur :

-je vous enverrai une note de travail pour vous redire tout cela Ely !

-mais Monsieur Weasley !!

-je vous ai déjà dit de dire Ronald !

-mais Monsieur Ronald !! Vous me faites le coup chaque matin !!

-que voulez vous ? On ne change plus à mon âge ! On reste toujours un cancre !

Il explosa de rire tandis qu'il descendait dans les entrailles du Ministère, se rappelant ses tours et ses âneries quand il était encore à Poudlard. Finalement son rire disparu rapidement, quand ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à ce jour d'hivers, où Harry, trempé, était arrivé sur le seuil de sa porte, sa valise à ses pieds... depuis il s'en rendait bien compte, sa vie partait en...

-... cacahuètes... murmura son voisin.

Ron se tourna rapidement et fixa ce voisin qui était dans le coin droit de l'ascenseur vide. L'ombre produite par la descente lui donnait un air mystérieux qui eu vite fait de disparaître lorsque les grilles laissèrent passer la lumière des vitres magiques, aveuglant dans un premier temps Ron, ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement et il murmura un petit :

-toi...

Un nez fin, des cheveux gominés blonds presque blancs, une cape oscillant entre le noir et le vert selon la lumière, un corps musclé et androgyne et des yeux bleus perçant. La personne qui avait ce physique tenait négligemment une boite de cacahuètes et venait d'en avaler une tout en lisant l'étiquette. Lorsqu'il entendit le mot murmuré, il leva sa tête avec grâce et regarda sceptiquement Ron. Rien n'avait changé chez...

-Malefoy...

-Weasley ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! Rien de tel que de te voir pour me faire déprimer dès le matin ! Je vois que tu n'as pas changé depuis Poudlard, toujours aussi roux et débile je suppose ! Tiens ! Mais où est donc ton ami le balafré ? Ne me dis quand même pas qu'il se saoule dans un pub quelconque encore une fois ! Avoir un ivrogne sous votre toit cela n'est pas trop à charge j'espère ! Quelle éducation penses-tu que cela fait sur tes enfants Weasley ? En même temps, la descendance d'un retardé mental avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ne peut pas donner quelque chose de mieux que ces choses immondes qui te servent d'enfants... enfin à ce stade là, appelons ça plutôt de la ...

Mais on ne sut jamais ce que ce stade pouvait porter comme nom car l'ascenseur venait de s'arrêter au niveau cinq.

-Niveau cinq, fit l'habituelle voix de l'ascenseur, Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique.

Les portes grillagées s'ouvrirent alors sur plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Eloignant au maximum les deux ennemis qui ne purent continuer cette joyeuse discussion.

Finalement, le voyage se termina au niveau deux où se trouvait le Département de la justice magique, le Service des usages abusifs de la magie, le Quartier général des Aurors et le Service administratif du Magenmagot, où Ron descendit. Mais à son grand malheur, Malefoy le suivait. Il se retourna au bout d'un moment et fixa dans les yeux sans ciller :

-que tu te moques de moi, passe encore. Mais de ma famille c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

-parce que t'appelles ta porcherie une famille ? L'interrompit Malefoy.

-je t'interdis de parler de ma famille comme ça Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron.

Il se retourna et continua à marcher, faisant claquer ses chaussures sur le marbre. Mais peu de temps après il fut très énervé en entendant le claquement d'une autre paire de chaussures cirées derrière lui. Il se retourna et s'écria dans le Hall :

-et arrête de me suivre !!

-je ne te suis pas Weasley ! J'ai pas que ça à faire tu sais ! Mais il se trouve qu'on va au même endroit alors je peux difficilement changer ma route ! Maintenant avance où tu sera en retard et je devrais noter ça sur ta fiche de paiement...

Ron soupira en se retournant et maudit toute la lignée des Malefoy pour les cinquante années à venir. Il prit un couloir à droite et passa une porte en chêne cellulaire.

Là se trouvait un panneau avec indiqué dessus en lettres d'or : Quartier général des Aurors. Derrière, des bureaux s'étalaient à pertes de vue, avec des fenêtres ouvertes, donnant un air de boxes à ces bureaux, d'où s'échappaient des notes violettes qui voltigeaient dans l'air, entrant, sortant et faisant des bruissements de feuilles à gogo. La première fois qu'il y était entré, c'était des étoiles d'émerveillement qui résidaient dans les yeux de Ron, aujourd'hui se n'était qu'un petit éclat de lassitude qui y résidait.

Il ne prêta pas attention à l'agitation autour de lui et avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée de bureaux qui portait le numéro 25. Là un bureau un peu plus grand que les autres l'attendait. Malgré son attitude de cancre à l'école, Ron avait eu suffisamment de bonnes relations pour monter dans les échelons et était maintenant chef de toute une allée d'Aurors, l'Allée 25. Certes c'était la dernière, certes il y avait 24 autres personnes qui avaient le même poste que lui, mais Ron s'en fichait royalement. Il était fier de lui. Il était dans un bureau, avait des gens sous ses ordres et ne risquait pas sa vie à l'extérieur comme son ami, Harry, Auror qui était justement sous ses ordres...

Lorsqu'il s'installa à son bureau, il eut la bonne surprise de voir Malefoy continuer tout droit pour s'asseoir dans le bureau du supérieur. Alors maintenant Ron devrait obéir à ce type là sans jugeote ?! Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée stupide, d'accord Mr. Merlson était assez âgé mais... PAS MALEFOY !!!!

* * *

PAS MALEFOY !!! Tout sauf lui !!

Voici les mots que pensa Harry lorsqu'il arriva avec 10 minutes de retard à son bureau d'Auror. Il avait réussi à entrait discrètement dans le bureau sans se faire remarquer de Ron, qui allait de toute façon l'engueuler plus tard, et avait posait une fesse sur son siège avant d'entendre un ricanement qu'il avait eu le plaisir d'oublier durant toutes ces années... alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Mon dieu ! Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour subir cela ?

Oui, il buvait, pas qu'un peu certes, mais était-ce suffisant pour le punir en rendant Malefoy le supérieur de Ron ?? Comment ferait-il pour faire passer ses retards ? Sur que Ron allait devoir écrire la vérité maintenant... plus question de dire des excuses débiles comme avec mr. Merlson, sinon c'était la porte assurée ! MAIS POURQUOI CE MR. MERLSON AVAIT EU LA BONNE IDEE D'ALLER EN RETRAITE ? Pourquoi grand dieu ?

Dire qu'Harry avait réussit à éviter de croiser Malefoy dans les couloirs du Ministère depuis des années et là... là il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac d'un retard inexcusable par ce dit Malefoy ! Quoi de pire pour commencer la journée ? Allez, on colle un sourire près fabriqué sur son visage, un beau grand sourire commercial, et on se tourne gentiment vers son nouveau supérieur ...

-oui ? dit-il avec un sourire de 5 km de long sur ses lèvres.

-il se trouve Potter, que vous êtes en retard de ... 11 minutes maintenant !

-mais je suis là depuis déjà 1 minute !

-oui mais vous ne travaillez toujours pas Potter ! fit Malefoy avec un sourire carnassier.

Oui, Drago détestait Potter. Il le haïssait de tout son être et le voir là, sans défense devant lui, c'était trop beau ! Alors il faisait comme son parrain le lui avait enseignait durant 6 ans... il se moquait de Potter ouvertement avec la même technique. Seulement le léger sourire sur le visage de son ennemi qui avait apparut après la dernière phrase ne plaisait pas à Drago. Pourquoi Potter souriait-il ?

-pourquoi souriez vous aussi bêtement Potter ? Un courant d'air vous a enlevez votre dernier neurone ?

-il se trouve, que si je ne travaille pas, c'est parce que vous m'avez empêché de commencer en venant ici !

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet, la conséquence et la vérité que celle-ci contenait tomba sur Drago comme un couperet sur la tête d'un condamné... il se reprit rapidement et déclara froidement :

-oui mais vous avez quand même 10 minutes de retard Potter ! Alors je ne le répèterai plus : au travail ! Et si demain vous arrivez en retard sachez que vous vous retrouverez à la rue ! Je ne serai pas aussi clément que mr. Merlson et sachez que c'est la seule fois que vous aurez cette clémence ! Et cette fois c'est aujourd'hui, ce matin !

La froideur avec laquelle Malefoy avait prononçait ses mots faisait dérouter Harry. Pourquoi lui faisait-il une fleur ? Il ne laissa pas à Malefoy de revenir sur sa décision, car Harry s'était aussitôt mis à lire les notes qui attendaient dans son bureau. Ecrivant rapidement au dos de certaines et les renvoyant avec sa baguette dans les airs. Il se saisi d'un nouveau dossier qui se reposait sur sa pile de dossier en retard et se motiva pour finir la pile des 13 dossiers dans la journée.

Avec Malefoy, pas de faux pas désormais... chaque jour Harry mettrait en danger sa place d'Auror...

_

* * *

Alors, ce chapitre vous convient-il ? Est-ce assez long ? Pas assez ? Trop décrit ? Pas assez ? Bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, je suis là pour m'améliorer !_

_Que pensez vous de ce début de mon intrigue ? Bonne ? À jeter ?_

_Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour de mon chapitre... que pensez-vous que la suite contient ? Comment imaginez vous la mise à la porte d'Harry depuis les Weasley ? (Non je ne plombe pas mon suspens comme une blonde vu que je l'ai dit dans mon résumé) Comment pensez vous que Malefoy va finir par céder pour abriter Potter chez lui ?un quelconque chantage d'Harry ou Malefoy ? Un pacte ? Un échange équivalent du style : jte prête mon canapé mais tu me prête ! (Gardons les secrets de l'intrigue) _

_VOUS ÊTES TOUS INVITER A ME REPONDRE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES À ME LIRE !! MERCI MERCI POUR CES VISITES D'AILLEURS !!_

_(Car même si les commentaires ne sont pas là pour m'encourager, les visites augmentant le font en compensation ! ) oui je suis optimiste en ce moment ! _

**Truc qui n'a rien à voir :** _Bonne st Valentin aux amoureux !! (Oui j'ai du retard mais vaux mieux tard que jamais non ?)_


End file.
